Litters of Drabbles
by President Snow
Summary: This shall be my drabble bin, in which I throw short pieces I based on prompts my friends gave me. /Latest: Grace was the free spirit that flew with the wind in an elegant, graceful dance, much like her name. Many said Beatrice only pulled her down.
1. just a game

**prompt:** game.  
><strong>thanks:<strong> Soph [The Soapy Falcon] for the prompt. ;)  
><strong>dedication:<strong>Alex, happy birthday! :D *glomps*

**title:** just a game  
><strong>summary:<strong> "A game is how my parents described the clue hunt. That was the lie I clung onto for so long, it seemed almost like the truth."  
><strong>character:<strong> Random Cahill  
><strong>rating<strong>: K+

* * *

><p>A game.<p>

That's how my parents introduced the clue hunt. Like a scavenger hunt, or a treasure hunt. Just a game, they told my innocent six year old self. A game you have to follow the rules of.

The rules?

Easy. Get the clues. That's all. Let nothing stand in your way. Cheating? Sure, as long as it's not too messy. My six year old self told herself it'd meant trouble, because my school teacher always punished me when I looked at the answers of the person sitting beside me. _Cheating is unacceptable_, she said, even if I'd only wanted to see if my answers were right.

But of course, my parent's opinion always meant more to me than my teacher's.

Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>When they started training me, I'd matured enough to know that this hunt wasn't just a harmless event. But I made excuses, blinded myself with them, denying the truth. My parents didn't have to answer my unanswered questions, I did that myself.<p>

At first, I just told myself- reassured myself, that they just wanted me to be faster than the others. So I could win.

Then they introduced the weapons.

Well, I thought as I shot a target, what if there were bad guys on the loose? Just a pre-caution.

I didn't listen- _want_ to listen to the what-if voice asking me, nagging at me.

_What if _we_ were the bad guys_?

* * *

><p>"Anymore coming?"<p>

"A few more Janus heading back."

A pause, then: "Kill, dispose, then head back."

"Will do."

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Stab. Stab.

Just a game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is going to be a place where I post the drabbles for the prompts I hounded my friends for. If you'd like to leave one, it'd be appreciated, though I can't guarantee that I'll write it. It can be anything- a word/s, a sentence, a phrase. :D**

**A shoutout to all my friends on FFN and Alex- HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR! :D Also, this is unbetaed so there's bound to be some mistakes, I'd really appreciate some CC. Thanks for reading, if you leave a review thanks in advance. Oh, and a cookie for yous. ;)**

**~Snow.**


	2. Left Behind

**prompt:** courage.  
><strong>thanks:<strong> Bri [the Columbian Crusade] for the prompt. :D  
><strong>dedication:<strong> Potato, for leaving that lovely review and reminding to update! Oh, and being my complain-about-timezones buddy.

**title:** Left Behind  
><strong>summary:<strong> "Grace was the free spirit that flew with the wind in an elegant, graceful dance, much like her name. Many said Beatrice only pulled her down."  
><strong>character(s):<strong> Beatrice Cahill/Grace Cahill  
><strong>rating<strong>: K

* * *

><p>Grace was the loved one.<p>

Grace was the source of courage and bravery that Beatrice fed off.

Grace was the free spirit that flew with the wind, the courageous brave soul that took on challenges for the thrill of it, the confident, easy-going, optimistic, life-loving, one that others adored.

Many said Beatrice only pulled her down.

Beatrice was the unique one; oddly unique. Pessimistic. Paranoid. She was always careful and obedient, afraid of consequences. The only reason she did half of what she did was just because Grace convinced her, guilt-tipped her, and Beatrice always saw it a duty as an older sister to take care of their siblings.

It was a shock to Beatrice when Grace changed and made her own friends.

She no longer had to beg Beatrice to join her in her daring acts- Beatrice went at the first hint. Any way to keep Grace from scoffing 'coward' and stomping off to ask her friends to go; any way to stop their sisterly bond from disappearing, and Grace from slipping away. Any way to keep Beatrice from being left behind in the dust.

But she got left behind in the end, anyway.

In school she'd always been known as 'Grace's sister' but not anymore. Now she wasn't known at all. She was a person you never glanced at twice, nobody next to her younger sister.

A shadow faded to nothing.

So when Grace bid goodbye to her hometown and started going places all over the world, Beatrice stayed behind.

Soon, the clue hunt mattered more than her. Grace traveled everywhere- for the Clue hunt. Whenever Beatrice called- _I'm busy with the Clue hunt._ When Grace came back – _I'm only here for the Clue hunt._

To most people, death took Grace away, but for Beatrice, the Clue hunt did.

So when she finally let their childhood memories go, Beatrice let Grace, the source of her courage go too. Until she slowly grew into an old coward, because in a twisted way, Beatrice needed Grace to be brave.

It was simple, really.

Grace was the important one.

Beatrice was not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, another chapter.**

**Can I shamefully admit I've had this written up since last year but never really bothered to do anything with it? ^^ I wanted to make it better, but I can't really see how. Sorry for making Grace the villain in this, I just think Beatrice needs some loving.**

**Thanks for all reviewers! I'm relying on you to catch the mistakes in this one as well. :3**

**~Snow.**


End file.
